Alanna Riddle: Slytherin's Next Heir
by AlannaXaviere
Summary: None knew that Voldemort had a daughter until the day she came to join the death eaters, now Voldemort is trying to train her to take over- a task trusted to Draco Malfoy
1. The Ballad of Alanna and Draco

"Um...excuse me..um...Sir," the girl stammered nervously, not knowing how to address the dark lord.  
  
"Spit it out girl!" Lord Voldemort barked, his voice sounding angry and irritated.  
  
"Well you see..my mother was killed.." she began, but stopped seeing the bored look on the Dark Lord's face.  
  
"Why would I care if your mother died?" he said lazily.  
  
"Well, I kind of thought you would, considering the minor detail that you happen to be my father!" she yelled. Voldemort sat up with a start, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Who was your mother?" he asked once he regained composure.  
  
"Victoria Whiting, she was killed a week ago in an attack of our village, I obviously escaped," she replied, brushing her dark blond hair out the light blue of her eyes.  
  
"Victoria...dead, that's unfortunate...what's your name?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly sad, though that was quickly replaced with his usual irritated tone.  
  
"Alanna Naomi Riddle," she answered simply.  
  
"Yes, she always did like that name...and how old are you?" he said, Alanna noticed he always asked her these questions abruptly, and always at the times when he was showing emotion that Death Eaters would most likely consider as weakness.  
  
"Eighteen," she answered. He smirked evilly at hearing this.  
  
"Ah, how convenient, eighteen, exactly the age where you become able to join the Death Eaters..." he said, his voice dripping with evil.  
  
"Um...yes..of course," Alanna said in reply, trying not to sound as nervous as she was, unfortunately Voldemort caught on.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to be a Death Eater?!" he practically yelled, jumping up from his throne-like chair.  
  
"No of course not!" she said defensively. It was a lie, but she was scared and would rather agree to do what he wished than to face his wrath, after all, she had gone to him; it was her own fault she had gotten into this mess.  
  
"Very good, because no daughter of mine would fight for the side of Harry Potter," he said. "Malfoy! Get this girl a uniform," he barked. A few short minutes later a blond haired boy of about her age walked in.  
  
"Yes milord. You follow me," he told Alanna. His cool gray eyes showed no emotion, Alanna wondered what she had gotten herself into.  
  
The boy her father had called Malfoy led her down a long winding tunnel, the only light was that which came from their wands. He finally stopped at a door labeled "uniforms."  
  
"I will be back in an hour, go in here and they will fit you for your clothes," he said, then turned on his heal and left her.  
  
"Ah you must be the new recruit! Alanna is it? Yes well I am Narcissa Malfoy; you may have met my son Draco. Yes well, come over here so I can take your measurements," said the women in the uniforms room. Alanna wondered how she could be so chipper in such depressing surroundings. She did as the woman asked without question or reply, her eyes held a dazed look in them.  
  
Narcissa took Alanna's measurements and in no time had new robes for her. Alanna put them on and exited the room.  
  
"Hello Draco," she said when she saw him leaning against the wall.  
  
"Wait, how'd you know my name? Oh mum told you?" he said questioningly. Alanna nodded.  
  
"Alright then, follow me," he said and led her down another twisting corridor.  
  
"What's this?" she asked once they reached their destination, a large open field.  
  
"Training field..see?" he explained, pointing towards the left of the field where Alanna saw Death Eaters in Training exercising and being tested by their instructors.  
  
"Ok so where do I go? I mean, who's my instructor?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just giving you the tour, how should I know who's group Lord Voldemort is going to place you in?" he said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh," she said, lacking a better response. All she got in return was a sneer from Draco as he led her to their next destination.  
  
"Your room," he told her, as he opened the door. The room was decorated in silver and green.  
  
"Slytherin's colors, I mean my family's colors," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that," Draco asked. She shook her head.  
  
"It was nothing," she said quickly. Draco just shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why you get your own room," he said sounding almost jealous.  
  
"I have connections," she said, grinning as she stepped into her room and shut the door in his face, leaving Draco wondering exactly who this girl was.  
  
"Ah Draco, you have returned," said Voldemort when he walked in. Draco noticed his father was also in the room and nodded in acknowledgement, his father showed no signs of noticing his presence, though Draco couldn't have cared less. He was used to being ignored by his father. He took a seat near his father and bowed his head out of respect for Voldemort, if he didn't he was likely to be instantly killed, a death he didn't particularly fancy.  
  
"Your father and I were just discussing something that involves you," he continued, Draco looked up with interest.  
  
"Me Sir?" he asked, cursing himself mentally for such a mindless response. Voldemort took no notice of this and just smirked evilly.  
  
"Yes, your father and I think its time you settled down, we are in need of new installments to the Death Eaters. We are perfectly willing to wait for your children to grow up," he told Draco. Draco leapt from his seat, knocking over his chair in the process.  
  
"MY WHAT?!" he shouted, sounding quite alarmed, which was understandable considering what the Dark Lord had just said.  
  
"Your children, Draco. We think its time you were married, being nineteen and all. Now here are your choices: Pansy Rose Parkinson, Alanna Naomi Riddle, or Blaise Jennifer Zabini. The other women in your age group have been killed or are already married. Now who do you choose? If you can't decide in an hour then we will decide for you. No sense in wasting time," his father explained. Draco was furious, he couldn't believe he was being forced to get married!  
  
"Alanna Riddle," he said, at least she wasn't Pansy or Blaise. He didn't know her but he didn't want a damsel in distress for a wife and Alanna hadn't seemed the type.  
  
"My daughter, a wise decision," Voldemort said, smirking once more. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, his father sneered in amusement.  
  
"Yes she is my daughter. While you are here I should tell you that you are to be her instructor. Conveniently gives you the chance to get to know her, and I want you to come to me with her progress weekly. We want to make sure she isn't going to turn out like Snape and switch sides during the middle of this war," he said, bitterness wreaked in his every word.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, you are dismissed," Voldemort told Draco, who left and went to see his mother in the Uniforms room at once.  
  
"Mother! Mum you didn't know about this did you?!" he demanded as he stomped into the room.  
  
"Know about what darling?" she asked lightly. The Imperious curse had been used on her so many times that Narcissa Malfoy had become flighty and annoying, though very well mannered and behaved. He wondered how his father could put up with this woman.  
  
"Father and Lord Voldemort suddenly playing matchmaker!" he said, fuming. Narcissa laughed and smiled at her son.  
  
"Well of course I did love, I mean it was my idea after all wasn't it?" Hearing this Draco nearly collapsed, beside himself with anger and annoyance. His whole family seemed to be against him today. He couldn't take it any more and stormed out of the room and made his way towards his room, which he realized was right across from Alanna's.  
  
"Great, looks like they've got this all figured out, I should go resign and join Potter right now," he muttered angrily, searching for the keys to open his door.  
  
"Bloody keys! Alohomora!" he shouted when they weren't in either of his pockets. The door opened and he entered his room, plopping right onto his bed, not even bothering to turn off the light, and fell right to sleep.  
  
In the room across the hall, contrary to Draco, Alanna was having problems falling asleep. Finally she got up to see about getting a potion, unfortunately Draco had neglected to show her where the hospital wing was located. She noticed a light on in the room across the hall and decided to knock on their door, the worst they could do was Avada her, she thought with a grin.  
  
She was quite surprised to see the one who opened the door was Draco Malfoy, the only Death Eater besides her father that she knew. She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad one considering Draco didn't seem to be all that nice. Then again, he was a Death Eater; they weren't the friendliest folk out there.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice tired and sleepy sounding.  
  
"Well I couldn't get to sleep and I wanted a sleeping potion and didn't know where the hospital wing was, and your light was on so I thought you were awake and decided to ask," she explained. Draco nodded tiredly at Alanna and invited her in, telling her he was sure he had a potion somewhere in his room.  
  
"There's the couch if you want to sit down," he told her as he searched through all of potion bottles. Alanna mumbled her thanks and took a seat.  
  
Finally he had unearthed a bottle marked sleeping potion. He handed it to Alanna, along with a measuring spoon to make sure she took the right amount. She measured it out and took a sip, unfortunately the potion had been stronger than most and she fell asleep the moment the blue liquid touched her lips.  
  
Draco looked down at her, unsure of what to do. He paced around the room thinking of what he should do, finally deciding to go ask his mother, and to yell at her for giving him such a strong potion.  
  
"What ever are you talking about Draco? Oh that potion. Yes your father requested I give you a strong one in case Alanna ended up in your room. Yes dear I did give her a potion to keep her from sleeping," she told him. He glared at his idiotic mother in contempt.  
  
"Are you all in some sort of plot to destroy my life?" he demanded. Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Of course not dear, now run along," she said, shooing him out.  
  
"Bloody women!" he muttered as he entered his room once again. He glanced at the girl on his couch, she was quite pretty he realized. Her dark blond hair framed her face; her complexion seemed flawless, though he saw no trace of make up on her face. He stared at her for a long time before finally going to his bed to finally get some rest.  
  
When Alanna awoke the next morning she was quite alarmed to discover herself asleep on Draco Malfoy's couch.  
  
"Finally woke up I see," Draco said dryly, handing Alanna a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"Um, yeah, thanks. Err..what am I doing here?" she asked. He laughed and handed her the cream and sugar for her coffee.  
  
"Long story," he said simply, not caring to elaborate further. Alanna had nothing else to say and Draco wasn't volunteering anymore information so the two just sat drinking their coffee in silence. Finally Alanna asked again how she ended up on his couch. Draco told her the entire story, throwing in some comments about his annoying scheming parents. Alanna spilled coffee down her front when she heard about their arranged marriage. Draco laughed wickedly.  
  
"Oh you hadn't heard?" he said innocently. She glared, and grabbed a napkin, using it to wipe the coffee from her shirt.  
  
"Well I see no one bothered consulting me about this!" she said nastily. Draco looked at his wife-to-be and was glad he had chosen her. Pansy and Blaise would never have been this entertaining.  
  
"What is so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"You," he informed her. This earned him a nice hard punch in the nose; apparently Alanna had inherited Lord Voldemort's foul temper. Draco rubbed his nose and went to get a tissue, as it was now bleeding. He returned, thinking what an interesting marriage this would turn out to be.  
  
"Well, I need to go speak to my father about this....uh I don't exactly know where to find him," she told Draco when he took the seat across from her. He sighed in annoyance and got up, motioning for her to follow. She did and was led through many secret passage ways until finally they stopped in an unobtrusive looking broom closet.  
  
"Here hold out your wand and say "serpens." Draco said to her. Alanna did as he said and soon found herself standing in front of her father's throne.  
  
Alanna cleared her throat and voiced her complaints about not being consulted about this matter. Voldemort laughed and waved his hand dismissively. Alanna scowled at him, causing him to laugh even more.  
  
"Well you didn't expect us to give you a choice did you? Obviously you would not have cooperated," he told her.  
  
"That's the point! You were supposed to ask me first!" she screamed. Draco wondered how many people would have to courage to yell at the Dark Lord that way. Voldemort looked at his daughter murderously.  
  
"You are not to question me Alanna. The only reason I didn't kill you just now is that you are my daughter, but don't think that will save you next time," he said through clenched teeth. Alanna simply shrugged and walked off. Draco stared in amazement, wondering how she had been able to do that, even if she was Voldemort's heir.  
  
"That girl is going to need to learn her place quickly if she wants to live to see her birthday," Draco heard the Dark Lord mutter. He took this as a good time to leave, so went in pursuit of Alanna. He found her in the Uniforms room, getting her robes cleaned he assumed. This turned out not to be the case, apparently she had gotten into a fight with Pansy Parkinson and her uniform had been ripped.  
  
"Oh hello Draco dear, look what that Pansy girl did to poor Alanna," his mother chirped when she saw him. Draco groaned, just what he needed, his mother being a complete idiot as usual.  
  
"Yeah, its horrible," he said carelessly.  
  
"Yes dear. I just can't see why anybody would want to harm Alanna, she's such a doll," Narcissa continued. Draco laughed when he saw Alanna roll her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Mum, exactly," he agreed.  
  
"She said something about "stealing her man" that chick's out of her mind," Alanna said dryly. Draco couldn't agree more.  
  
"Her man, what is she talking about Draco? Is there something you would like to tell me?" His mother inquired.  
  
"No mum," he said. Narcissa didn't look like she believed him but decided not to push it.  
  
"There you go Alanna, you can change in there," said Narcissa, handing Alanna her robes and pointing to a dressing room in the corner. Alanna nodded and took the robes from Narcissa, disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
When she emerged in her new robes Narcissa rushed over and fussed over every little hanging string before she allowed Alanna to leave. Finally she could find no fault with the robes and let her go, Draco quickly followed. 


	2. The Continuing Story of Alanna Riddle an...

"All right Draco, why are you following me? And someone explain why I'm the one marrying you and not that Pansy girl," she demanded, whirling around to face him once they were out of Narcissa's hearing. Draco took a deep breath and explained everything to Alanna.  
  
"Oh so basically you didn't want to marry a ditz, well that is perfectly understandable. However I don't appreciate not being consulted on the matter," she said, understanding why he had chosen her. She wouldn't have wanted to marry those girls either if she was in his place.  
  
"Yeah well, sorry but I wasn't into the whole idea of getting blown up, which I swear the Dark Lord would have done if I had refused, or stuck me with Pansy. Neither is something I would care to experience," he told Alanna, who laughed in response.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Draco asked after a long awkward silence. Alanna asked him if she was supposed to be training to be a death eater, and what group she was in. Draco looked a bit embarrassed as he explained that he was to be her instructor and that he had given the group the day off. Alanna smirked and he saw a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.  
  
"Any particular reason for that?" she asked him. He grinned at her in response.  
  
"Maybe," he said mysteriously, causing Alanna to laugh in amusement.  
  
"Maybe?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Well I thought maybe today would be a good time to..you know, get to know my fiancé," he explained. Alanna found hearing the words a bit eerie, as did he when they escaped his lips.  
  
"Oh well um...ok then," she said, not knowing how to respond.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Draco questioned after a long awkward silence. Alanna thought for a moment, and then asked if he knew any place around here where they could get a good cup of coffee, since she hadn't been too fond of the coffee he had given her earlier.  
  
"My coffee's not good enough for you Alanna?" he said, pretending to be hurt by it. Alanna shook her head and Draco laughed.  
  
"Nope," she said.  
  
"Fine then, let's go to Tori's Café it's got the best coffee that I know of," Draco told Alanna who nodded in acknowledgement. A few minutes later the pair Apparated into the coffee shop and were greeted at once.  
  
"Hello what can I get you two, I'm Jennie Ross and I own the Café," the raven haired woman at the counter told them, Alanna gave a start at the name.  
  
"Jennie Ross? Did you know Victoria Whiting?" Alanna asked. A look of sadness passed across the woman's face as she nodded.  
  
"I'm her daughter. Alanna Naomi Riddle, I don't know if she ever told you about me or not," she told Jennie, her mother's best friend. Draco had gone to another line to order their coffee, thinking it best to leave Alanna alone at the moment.  
  
"Oh my, you're Tori's daughter?" she asked in apparent disbelief. Alanna nodded in confirmation, sending Jennifer Ross into a flood of tears.  
  
"Poor Tori, she was such a kind woman! She never did no harm to no one! Never would even harm a fly, that woman," she wailed. Alanna regretted ever bringing up the subject of her mother to Jennie who seemed to take the death worse than Alanna herself had.  
  
"Well things happen when there are wars. She was stupid to involve herself. She ran to heal someone and was killed in a cross fire between Harry Potter and some masked Death Eater. It was her own fault for involving herself. I've become used to it," she said coldly. Jennie glared at her as if her coldness was a horrible thing, Alanna just passed it off as being in her blood, and she was after all, the daughter of Lord Voldemort. What did she expect of her, to go around in pink frills and cry every time a mosquito was squashed?  
  
"Well Victoria was certainly right when she said you were your father's child," Jennie said bitterly. Alanna shrugged and went over to the booth where Draco held their coffee. Alanna took her seat and shook her head at Jennie's stupidity.  
  
"What?" Draco inquired, noticing her movement.  
  
"Oh just people and how emotional they get, I bet she was a Gryffindor," she sneered. Draco grinned, once again congratulating himself on choosing Alanna over Pansy and Blaise.  
  
"Yeah people are stupid, especially the Gryffindors. I've never liked that Jennie Ross chick anyway. She's just a snobby weakling. Reminds me of Hermione Granger," he told her.  
  
"Who's that?" Alanna asked. Draco remembered she was a year younger than he and explained.  
  
"Some Gryffindor in my year, always hung around with Potter, and always did as much school work as she could. A regular kiss up if you ask me," he said. Alanna smirked at Draco.  
  
"I know the type. Always thinks she's right and that Slytherin's are the root of all evil, I can't stand those people," Alanna told him.  
  
"Yeah, dead snobby, too good for anyone but themselves," he said, sneering and taking a sip from his coffee cup.  
  
The conversation continued for a half an hour, until they finally got up and left. Alanna felt the judging eyes of Jennie Ross on them as they left. She mentioned it to Draco, who just shrugged.  
  
"She's just an old Gryffindor gossip, like the rest of them," he told her. She told him she agreed and they apparated back to his room.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go," Alanna said after neither had said anything for a few long awkward moments. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Don't, there's a really great restaurant to go to for dinner. Its just embarrassing to go by myself so I never get to, I do have a reputation to keep up you know," he said grinning. Alanna chuckled and suggested he take Blaise or Pansy, or maybe his mother. Hearing this he pretended to vomit, Alanna laughed.  
  
"Ok bad idea. Well then I guess we could go. We should wait an hour though, since we just ate those cookies at the café," she told Draco, who agreed. They passed the time by sitting on his leather couch and discussing Quidditch, Draco's all time favorite sport, and apparently Alanna's too.  
  
"It's time to go," said Draco, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Ok, let me just go put my make up on," she said, Draco stared in horror.  
  
"I was just kidding," she said with a laugh. Draco let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Phew, for a minute there I thought you were going to turn into Pansy!" he told her. Alanna laughed in reply.  
  
"You think so little of me. Oh well, come on let's go!' she said, wanting to leave for the restaurant.  
  
"Ok come on," said Draco, getting up from the couch and apparating to the restaurant, followed quickly by Alanna. 


End file.
